


His Princess

by 01_WishfulThinking_10



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), MystreetSeason6, Whenangelsfall, aphmau - Fandom, mystreet
Genre: Angst, Aphmau - Freeform, Blood, Dancing, Dreaming, F/M, Hurt, Minecraft MyStreet - Aphmau, MystreetS6, MystreetSeason6 - Freeform, Oneshot, Zane~Chan, injuries, sorry ck, zana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01_WishfulThinking_10/pseuds/01_WishfulThinking_10
Summary: One~Shot based off the scene with Zane and Kawaii~Chan in Mystreet Season 6 Episode 13.Kawaii~Chan clutches to life and dreams of dancing.





	His Princess

She closed her eyes as the sharp throb of her chest fogged up her brain. Behind the static, she vaguely heard Zane begging her to keep her eyes open. But she was so tired. _5 minutes_ she tried to say but found she was too tired to move her mouth _just give me five minutes to rest my eyes…_

 

**She twirled, spun, dipped and turned. She was enveloped in the softest of black and grey silk and satin. Her hair floated around her in glossy, fluffy waves. She felt so light, so delicate and strong at the same time. She felt wonderful. Opening her eyes, she looked at her dance partner.**

**His striking face was smiling so softly at her, nothing but admiration in his beautiful blue eye. His black hair looked so soft in those gentle waves that drove her crazy. His pale face speckled with the cute freckles she found so endearing.**

**He was dressed immaculately in a fitted suit made of some gentle, pastel pink material. He had a white dress shirt underneath and a black silk bowtie to match her dress.**

**They danced and danced, he held her so snugly in his arms that she felt weightless as they drifted, completely wrapped up in each other's gaze.**

 

**"I could stay here forever" she sighed softly, barely audible.**

 

**"me too" he smiled wider "you look amazing by the way. Like a princess"**

**She _felt_ like a princess with her sparkly, sleeveless gown and elegant gold bracelets and rings.**

 

**She had nothing more to say so she leant forward and rested her head in the crook of his neck. He adjusted his grip easily to make for a more comfortable position. They danced slowly, listening to the sweet piano song. She sighed happily. He huffed a small chuckle. She felt the vibrations of his laugh through his chest.**

 

**"How did I get so lucky?" he wondered aloud "how did I ever get you to love me back?" she looked up at him and he spun her around with one arm before pulling her back in close**

 

**"I was thinking something similar" she said**

 

**'you were wondering how you fell in love with me? I don’t blame you" he smiled cheekily**

 

**"no!" she replied, a blush creeping over her face "th-that’s not what I meant! I meant…"**

**She saw the amusement in his eye and her voice died away**

**"that…. I don’t understand…. Why you love m-" he didn’t let her finish. He spun her once more before dipping her so low she was practically lying in his arms.**

 

**"trust me, it took little effort on your part" he kissed her slowly, allowing for her resistance just in case she didn’t want to be kissed. She felt so overcome with affection. How was it possible for one human to feel so loved in one moment?? She felt care in the way he held her, admiration in the hand caressing her cheek and pure respect and adoration from every part of him. She had never imagined anyone would love her so fiercely. She had never even fathomed being so cherished. And she never knew she was capable of feeling that much love in return.**

 

**She never wanted this moment to end.**

 

 

Heaving for breath, she fought for consciousness. She tried to blink away the black spots in her vision but the pain in her chest was so severe she could barely think.

"Nana! Please hold on, don’t you dare leave me" someone said in the distance. She knew that voice. Who was it again? Zane. Right. She liked Zane, didn’t she? And he liked her.  Odd.

 

"we were dancing" She mumbled, sure he wouldn’t be able to understand her "you looked so nice and you were so nice… are you nice?" she pondered, her mind spinning.

 

"you smell nice. Wait that’s weird" she giggled half-heartedly before stopping. Laughing made her chest hurt worse "ow"

 

"I smell nice…? No, you need to stop talking. Save your energy. Focus on staying here with me" he grabbed her had. He sounded a lot further away than he was "please Nana. I can't lose you"

 

"Dancing. We were dancing" she said "can we dance when I wake up?"

 

"Of course nana, but you're not going to sleep yet. You've got to stay awake for a little while longer" he sounded like he was crying a little bit

 

She tasted blood. She coughed. "please don’t cry"

 

"oh no no no no Nana please-" there was pressure on her chest "we need to stop this bleeding" he said, she wasn’t sure if he was still talking to her or not. She was so tired.

 

"-Hurts…" she let her eyes close again, her consciousness drifting to somewhere where she couldn't feel the burning gash.

 

He said something but she was too far away to hear what.

"I love you" she said. She knew it was important to say for some reason… her mind was too foggy to think about anything. "I love you"

 

Last thing she felt was a hand, slick with something wet and warm, gently holding her chin up and his soft hair tickling her cheek as he rested his forehead against her own.

 

"I love you too. And you're going to wake up again. I promise"

 

[](https://imgur.com/ylzePpM)

**Author's Note:**

> Hoowdy  
> Just an idea I had. it hurt to write tbh but I wanted to welcome back S6 with a bang I guess haha  
> Sorry about the low quality of the image, i tried real hard to fix it but couldnt manage it :/  
> I'll be updating my other fics as soon as I can, thank you for your patience! ;3
> 
> Comments and Kudos are incredibly appreciated <33
> 
> ~Lessie
> 
>  
> 
> My art! https://www.deviantart.com/01wishfulthinking10  
> Come say hi on twitter! https://twitter.com/ZvneChan


End file.
